Los Juegos del Hambre
by DarkRose00
Summary: Yami es enviado como tributo a los 74 juegos del hambre, Durante la semana de preparación intentara concentrarse en su objetivo, ganar para volver a casa y darle una mejor vida a su hermanito Yugi, si embargo entablara grandes relaciones sentimentales con Anzu, una chica tierna e incapaz de protegerse sola y enfrentar los sanguinarios juegos y Alice dispuesta a todo para ganar. -UA
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola!

Les traigo mi segundo fic, espero les encante, Basado en la **Película Los juegos del hambre. **(Aun no he leído los libros pero tengo intención de hacerlo, Algunos datos ajenos a la película los he sacado de Wikipedia xD), Por favor dejen sus recomendaciones sigo siendo nueva en esto.

Yugioh y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Tampoco la película los juegos del hambre en la que me baso, sumándole un poco de mi imaginación para crear este fic.

¡Por favor lean al final, sale algo importante!

**Capítulo 1.**

La guerra más terrible de la historia dejo a Norteamérica dividido en 12 distritos regidos por una metrópoli "El capitolio".

Llegaron los Días oscuros donde los distritos lucharon por su supervivencia. Mas el capitolio logro recuperar el mando en los 12 distritos.

Con la paz restablecida se dictó que los distritos debían pagar un precio por su libertad.

Cada año se escogerían un chico y una chica entre los 12 y los 18 años para pelear en una arena, sin normas, a muerte.

De 24 participantes 1 solo ganador que obtendría fama y fortuna inimaginable.

Esta sanguinaria competencia fue llamada "Los juegos del hambre".

OOoOoOoOoOo

El día comenzaba, la luz comenzaba a esparcirse por el distrito 12, Pero en la zona más pobre de este lugar nadie parecía notarlo.

Aún era muy temprano pero un pequeño niño de 12 años con unos tiernos ojos violetas despertó de repente muy asustado, llorando corrió a despertar a su hermano.

-¡Yami!, ¡Yami!, Por favor hermano despierta- Agitaba a su hermano, este abrió los ojos lentamente, y al ver el rostro del pequeño cubierto de lágrimas, se sentó en la cama rápidamente y pregunto.

-¿Yugi, que tienes?, ¿Estas bien?- Puso una mano sobre su hombro y con la otra le limpio una lagrima que caía por su carita.

-Tuve un sueño horrible- Dijo mientras rompía en llanto de nuevo.

-Sobre la cosecha de hoy- Le dio un fuerte abrazo mientras este asentía. –Tranquilízate yugi, Es la primera vez que tu nombre está ahí, además solo estará una vez, No sacaran tu nombre- Cerro los ojos fuertemente y rezo porque ese año ninguno de los 2 nombres fuera pronunciado.

-Tengo mucho miedo yami, Puedo quedarme un rato contigo antes de que salgas a cazar- El sonrió. Yugi subió a la vieja cama, aunque era muy pequeña, ambos se acomodaron, Yami abrazo a su hermanito muy fuerte y trato de hacerle sentir que lo protegería.

A pesar de que su hermano casi era un adolescente no dejaba de ser inocente y vulnerable, por eso siempre juro protegerlo a toda costa y velar por su bienestar, Ya que su familia era muy pobre y el lugar donde vivían no era apto para el crecimiento de ninguno de los 2, Además cuando su padre murió el como el hombre mayor de la casa tubo que ocuparse de que su familia siempre tuviera que comer, así que siempre temprano salía a las afueras de su distrito a cazar ilegalmente para vender y conseguir algo de dinero.

Espero a que yugi estuviera bien dormido y con mucho cuidado lo dejo bien acomodado para salir rápidamente de la casa. Se encontró con su madre acostada como siempre en un viejo sofá, se notaba que tenía frio así que tomo la pequeña manta que se había caído y se la puso bien para cubrirla. Luego salió de la casa.

Paso por varias de las casas vecinas, casi nunca saludaba a nadie ya que se mantenían ocupados intentando mantener algo de pulcritud en las viejas casas que era obvio que estaban por caerse, siempre se deprimía con la imagen de los niños y ancianos sufriendo, algunos muriendo de hambre, su solución era avanzar rápido y sin mirar demasiado, su única obligación era cuidar a su familia, no podía hacer más.

Llego a la reja que delimitaba el límite de su distrito, no le fue difícil cruzarla, se adentró lo más rápido que pudo en el bosque para no ser descubierto. Camino hasta llegar al lugar donde previamente había hecho una trampa, suspiro pesadamente al ver que ningún animal había quedado atrapado, Tomo una lanza que había escondido en un árbol e intento sigilosamente de encontrar algo.

Así se pasó el resto de la mañana, buscando sin hallar nada, de pronto el viento en el lugar donde estaba comenzó a azotarlo fuertemente, dándose cuenta de que una de las naves del capitolio se aproximaba, busco escondite lo más rápido que pudo y espero a que pasara. Ahí se dio cuenta que era hora de ir a casa.

Llego a casa y se encontró con su madre arreglando a yugi para la cosecha.

-Hola hijo- Se giró y fue hacia el para darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla. -¿Tuviste suerte hoy?- Lo miro esperanzada.

-Lo siento madre, Parece como si ya no quedara nada, ni siquiera con las trampas atrape algo- Agacho la cabeza avergonzado y triste.

-No te preocupes, aún hay algo de dinero pensaremos en algo- Ella levanto su cabeza y le sonrió, el trato de corresponderle pero le fue imposible. –Ve y alístate-

Después de bañarse, fue a vestirse con un atuendo especial que su madre le preparo. Luego fue con su hermano, su madre le arreglo un poco el cabello. Le dio un pequeño pedazo de pan y un vaso con agua a cada uno.

Llego la hora de que ambos se fueran.

-Saben que los amo a ambos, Se ven muy bien los 2,... Todo estará bien...- Dejo caer una lágrima y les dio un último abrazo.

Yami tomo de la mano a su hermanito y salieron juntos, al acercarse al lugar de la cosecha yugi se pegó aún más del brazo de su hermano y empezó a respirar agitadamente, El mayor respiro profundo y apretó aún más su mano.

Yugi pensó en las palabras de su madre y hermano tratando de encontrar tranquilidad.

Ambos tuvieron que separarse para ubicarse con los de su edad, Yami con los chicos de 16 y yugi con los de 12.

Se escuchó el sonido del micrófono por el que se dirían los nombres de los tributos, la tensión subió y el silencio fue sepulcral, cada quien rezaba sus oraciones para que esa pesadilla terminara pronto y pudieran volver a casa.

OOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

El anuncio, ya lo había dicho en un capítulo de mi otro fic, "Dark girl", Se trata de que en este fic quiero que haya un triángulo amoroso, y será entre: Yami, Tea y Alice mi personaje inventado, básicamente tiene casi las mismas características de anelis del fic ya mencionado, solo que le cambie el nombre.

Yami pasara por muchas cosas con ambos personajes, y la decisión de con quien se quedara es de ustedes los lectores.

Desde este capítulo por favor dejen sus reviews con no solo lo que les pareció el cap sino que también agreguen que pareja les gusta más para yami.

YamixAlice o YamixTea.

Empezare tomando en cuenta lo que ya que han comentado en mi otro fic.

Gracias por leer.


	2. Vidas llenas de opresión

**¡Hola!**

Sé que ha pasado muchísimo tiempo

Respecto a los reviews quiero agradecer sus recomendaciones que me son muy útiles ya que soy muy nueva y casi no sé nada de esto de los fics, además que mi computador es una ¡"#$%& y no tengo corrector ortográfico.

Contestare sus reviews pero antes una aclaración general, Lamento haber dado poco detalles y haber corrido mucho en el primer cap, pero lo que quiero es ir a una parte de la historia que muchos deben conocer, "Cuando los tributos van al capitolio", ahí es donde quiero que la historia, "se cuente sola desde el inicio", por así decirlo, si lo se soy rara. Espero mejorar pero para ello necesito su ayuda, gracias por comentar.

TheNotebook: Hola, tratare de responderte con lo que yo comprendí de la película, y con algunos comentarios de algunas personas que leyeron el libro. Según tengo entendido , no buscan una solución para el hambre, solo buscan que se maten unos a otros para infligir miedo en todos los distritos y tenerlos bajo su completo control, (Cosa que me parece se sigue viendo mucho hoy en día, a pequeña escala, pero se ve), el problema del hambre solo se ve solucionado en el ganador y su familia, los juegos son una pelea para entretener a los habitantes del capitolio y el premio es algo que los ínsita a matarse, claro y volver a ver a sus familias. Respecto al OC, En verdad es algo que me gusta pero no es lo principal, Ya que me gustaría más hacer algo así como unas críticas sociales, ya que me considero una persona algo anarquista xD, Lo demás lo explique en la nota general. Igualmente corregiré ese gran error y buscare presentar lo mejor posible la redacción del fic, Espero no haberte aburrido y que me des otra oportunidad. Gracias por comentar.

DarkYami Motou: Me hizo mucha ilusión que leyeras mi historia, Lamento lo de la velocidad xD, Bueno eso ya lo dije arriba, Gracias por leer y comentar, espero actualices tus historias pronto, ah y que si haces siguiente parte de asesino serial Anzu sea asesina xD, no me hagas caso es que ella casi no me agrada y me gustaría que muriera en una de tus geniales historias, Bye. (Enserio no me hagas caso.)

**Capítulo 2: Vidas llenas de opresión.**

-Alice se te hace tarde para ir a la escuela- Dijo un hombre alto, de apariencia autoritaria y firme, Era notoria su edad, aproximadamente unos 50, tenía puesto un uniforme del ejército y la cabeza bien rapada, sin embargo en el destacaban unos profundos ojos azules.

-En seguida salgo- Respondió con la misma seriedad la chica sentada junto a la ventana observando melancólicamente la valla que delimitaba su distrito que quedaba junto a su casa.

Ella tenía puesto también un uniforme pero diferente al de su padre, este contaba de unos pantalones algo anchos de camuflaje, botas militares negras, una camiseta negra bien entallada y una chaqueta de camuflaje, que le quedaba un poco pequeña, al costado tenía el escudo de una escuela. Su cabello era rubio, estaba suelto y le llegaba un poco más debajo de la cintura, sus ojos eran los mismos de su padre.

-¿Me acompañaras?- Pregunto mientras tomaba una gorra de camuflaje, que estaba sobre una gastada mesa de madera.

-Deacuerdo- Internamente la chica se alegró, pero miro su padre a los ojos y noto que estaba más serio de lo normal. –Esta tarde supervisare la cosecha para los juegos-

-…Cosecha…- Susurro ella mientras veía de nuevo por la ventana.

-Respecto a eso, hoy quiero hablar contigo hija, después de la escuela iré por ti, pero tendrás que irte sola a la cosecha yo iré con el ejército-

-Está bien vamos- Ella sin prestarle atención a lo último, comenzó a salir de la habitación con paso apresurado, pero su padre la detuvo, suavemente tomo la gorra que llevaba en la mano y delicadamente empezó a recoger su largo cabello rubio, luego le puso la gorra, solo unos cuantos cabellos enmarcaban su cara. La invito a salir de la habitación y finalmente de la casa.

…..

Aquel distrito se encontraba dividido en pequeños barrios mejor conocidos como comunas, algunas con mejores escenarios que otras.

Las casas de esa pequeña comuna no eran muy diferentes a las que se podían apreciar en distritos de gran pobreza como el 11 y 12. Techos caídos, muros llenos de grietas y en especial, gente sola y sin esperanza.

Parecía como si a la chica y su padre no les importara nada de esto, cuando en el fondo de su corazón deseaban ayudar a esa pequeña comuna, la única del distrito así.

Al salir de su comuna el escenario cambio, las casas eran más aptas para la vida, las calles se encontraban limpias y los niños corrían por doquier jugando.

Así eran todas las comunas por donde pasaban, pero ninguna tan triste como la suya. Algo tenían en común esos lugares, un pequeño altar con la foto de un hombre o mujer, portando el uniforme de los participantes de los juegos del hambre.

Este altar era cubierto con velas, flores y entre otras ofrendas. Estas personas eran los antiguos ganadores de los juegos del hambre que ofrecieron sus riquezas para apoyar a su comuna, sacándola de la miseria.

Pero todo esto no salía de la nada, todos ellos donaron al lugar que les dio la oportunidad de sobrevivir, ganar, y volver a casa, La academia de lucha del distrito 2. El lugar donde los jóvenes de 12 a 18 años entrenan para defender a su distrito en las guerras y principalmente, como incentivo para que los adolescentes se lanzaran como voluntarios a los juegos, obtener riqueza y honor para sus familias.

….

-Hija, recuerda que vendré por ti, Adiós.- Le dio una pequeña palmada en la espalda, como típica despedida seca de un padre militar.

Ella miro la escuela un rato. Una gran muralla, protegida con miles de rejas, el color no era alentador en absoluto, gris, como si se tratara de una especie de cárcel, y sí que lo parecía ya que revisaban muy bien a las personas tanto al entrar como al salir.

Avanzo y se adentró al edificio, sonó un trompetazo que indicaba la primera clase, ella tranquilamente fue a esta. En el camino había un papel con una simple frase escrita en él. "Debido a la cosecha para los juegos, las clases terminaran a las 11:00". Recordó un segundo las palabras de su padre "Tengo que hablar contigo sobre eso".

-…La cosecha…- Susurro increíblemente bajo. Luego pensó en los lugares por los que paso, algunos no muy frecuentes. –Los templos de los antiguos ganadores- De nuevo susurro. Pensando lo peor. –Por favor que no sea lo que estoy pensando-

OOoOoOoOOooOoOoO

Distrito 12.

Todos contenían el aliento esperando que la voz de aquella mujer sobre el escenario sonara. Tenía un aspecto completamente excéntrico, característico de los habitantes del capitolio, cabello alborotado y de un color imposible de nacimiento, y ropas de colores y formas geométricas diversas, finalmente unos zapatos de tacón sorprendentemente altos.

-¡Bienvenidos!, Felices juegos del hambre, y "que la suerte este siempre de su lado"- Hablo la excéntrica mujer.

Yami estaba muy ocupado viendo a su hermanito, mas la irritante voz de la mujer llamo su atención, en especial esa típica frase que hacia que una gran ira lo llenara, deseando gritar ¡Revolucion! Y acabar de una vez con esa tontería que lograba quitarle a ese distrito 2 habitantes anuales.

-Igual que cada año estoy aquí para seleccionar a los 2 valientes jóvenes, para el gran honor de representar al distrito 12 en los 74 juegos del hambre. ¿Estan listos?- Se hacerco a las enormes urnas de cristal llenas de papeles, y paso sus larguísimas uñas por ellas, como si le emocionase tener que sacar el nombre de un inocente, en otras palabras jugar a ser el titiritero de todos ellos. –Primero las damas-

Introdujo su mano, en lo que las chicas contenían la respiración, Yami alzo su mirada al podio del lugar, donde se sentaban las personas mas ricas del distrito, todos lucían atuendos caros y elegantes, la posibilidad de que uno de ellos fuera elegido era nula, dudaba mucho que siquiera los nombres de los jóvenes ricos estuvieran en esa urna. Luego regreso su mirada al escenario donde la señora aclaro su garganta y dijo.

-… Y la mujer que nos representara es… … ¡Anzu Mazaki!- Las chicas al fin respiraron nuevamente, y una buena bocanada de aire. Pero igualmente se oyo un fuerte grito que seguro era de una mujer adulta, cuando trato de encontrar la dueña, sorprendentemente este provenia del área de los ricos.

Una señora de no mas de 30 se levanto de su silla, empezó a revolcarse el cabello castaño que había estado perfectamente peinado y miraba desesperada a la mujer del escenario. La chica que estaba a su lado, estaba estatica con los ojos completamente abiertos y una mirada horrorizada.

-Am… De seguro la pequeña a su lado es Anzu, Guardias por favor invítenla a subir conmigo, de seguro quedo conmocionada por la grandiosa noticia.- Dijo con un toque de malicia, sin siquiera pensar en lo que enrrealidad pasaba por la mente de aquella joven.

Los guardias del lugar cortésmente trataron de hacer que la chica saliera del trance, finalmente entre 2 la ayudaron a poner de pie y avanzaron un poco hasta que su madre se lanzo sobre uno de los guardias.

-¡No!, ¡No!, ¡Por favor no se la lleven!, ¡Es muy joven y débil!, ¡No puede defenderse sola!, ¡No le hagan esto a mi niñina!- Su cara estaba llena de lagrimas y gritaba tan fuerte como si tuviera un micrófono. Hasta que un guardia por la fuerza las separo del agarre de sus manos, y la mantuvo quieta hasta que la chica ya estaba subiendo muy lentamente las escaleras del escenario.

-Hola cariño, No seas timida ven aquí.- La chica seguía estupefacta, pero no ubo mayores poblemas con ella, se quedo muy quieta y en silencio. –Y ahora para el varón-

Denuevo el iquietante silencio y la desesperación en el aire, el sonido de los papeles siendo revueltos no era alentador, hasta que de repente la mujer alzo su brazo con el papel en su mano. Yami cerró sus ojos y apretó los puños, puso su mente en blanco, esperando que nada lo sacara de eso hasta que por fin acabara ese tormento… Hasta que…

-Yugi Moto- Fue como un fuerte golpe en el estomago de Yami, Sintio que iba a desmayarse, no pudo reaccionar asi que se quedo estatico en su lugar con la mente totalmente vacía.

El pequeño no supo como reaccionar, su hermano le enseño a ser valiente en las condisiones mas extremas, aunque aquello había estado en sus mas grandes pesadillas se sobrepuso, y valientemente, como su hermano mayor lo aria, salió de la multitud. Solo comenzó a arrepentirse cuando noto las miradas de lastima del lugar entero posadas sobre el.

Lo único que logro despertar a Yami, fue ver a su hermanito Yugi, caminar al escenario tímidamente. Lo único que podría golpearlo mas fuerte que ser elegido, era que su hermanito lo fuera.

Sin dudarlo por un segundo empujo a todo aquel en su camino y salio con brusquedad gritando ¡Yugi! Este se volteo mostrando en su carita un profundo miedo.

Yami corrió a el dándole un abrazo protector, Yugi comenzó a llorar.

-¡No quiero!, ¡No quiero!- Chillo insistentemente el pequeño.

-No dejare que nada malo te suseda- Susurro, en eso sintió como los guardias lo tomaban de los brazos con fuerza, pero el tenia mas y los empujo a un lado para gritar. -¡Me ofresco como tributo!- Miro decididamente, el publico sorprendido grito.

Se encontró frente a las escaleras del escenario, dudo por unos momentos, pensando en lo que le esperaba, hasta sentir como el guardia le daba un brusco empujon. Cambio su mirada y se desiso del miedo, teniendo como único pensamiento la seguridad de Yugi.

-Pero que valor, ¡Felicidades al primer voluntario del distrito 12!, Dinos tu nombre y edad querido.- La mujer tenía sus largas y afiladas uñas en sus hombros, cosa que lo incomodo.

-Yami Moto, 17- Dijo con orgullo, mientras su hermano lo veia llorando a mas no poder, Su madre también estaba allí mirándolo con un profundo dolor.

-¡Damas y caballeros, ellos son los tributos de este año!, Saludense.- La mujer dio un paso atrás dejando ver a la chica.

Yami volteo y levanto su mano para saludarla, la chica giro, aun tenia esa mirada de profundo horror, hasta ver al chico.

No se conocían de antes era seguro, ella era miembro de la elite del distrito 12 y Yami de la parte mas pobre de este mismo, pero aun asi ambos estrecharon sus manos y se quedaron examinado los ojos del otro. –

"Un azul maravilloso, Como el cielo en un dia de jubilo"- Penso el.

-"Nunca antes había visto unos ojos así, Violetas, lo más exótico que jamás había visto, además es muy guapo"- Penso ella.

De pronto la excéntrica mujer con su tono chillon y sus inquietas manos condujo a los chicos a las puertas de la oficina central del distrito, ahí fueron separados, Por unos segundos pensar en el otro era reconfortante, Hasta recordar en que estaban metidos y lo que prontamente tendrían que afrontar.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

Distrito 2.

Mientras tanto, era un hermoso dia, en un enorme campo lleno de un verde y bien cuidado césped se podía respirar el aire puro y disfrutar de un calido silencio.

Habia un pequeño grupo de mariposas revoloteando junto a un árbol, entre estas una morada cuyas alas tenían unos diseños en azul, una mariposa perfecta; Desafortunadamente escogio un mal lugar para exponer su belleza. De la nada salio un cuchillo, que a toda velocidad y antes de darle una oportunidad de supervivencia, Acabo siendo atravesada justo por la mitad, sus magestuosas alas cayeron al césped frio, y el cuchillo acabo clavado perfectamente en un punto blanco marcado en el árbol.

-Exelente Alice- Elogio el profesor a la chica, que se encontraba aun con su mirada fija en el punto. - ¡Suficiente por hoy, Es el dia de la cosecha vayan a prepararse!- Se dirijio el profesor a sus alumnos sin mucho animo.

-¡Si señor!- Respondio respetuosamente el grupo haciendo una seña con la mano, tipo militar.

Alice seguía parada ahí, no se veia muy animada, pero tampoco parecía estar triste. Camino hacia el árbol donde quedo su cuchillo, Era una distancia larga, pero después de tantos años de practica no le extrañaba haber acertado sin problema, al llegar se agacho y de un jalon saco el chuchillo, Al voltearse pudo ver en el césped las hermosas alas de mariposa, sabiendo que ella fue la culpable de su muerte se agacho y tomo ambas alas en sus manos.

-Me pregunto si en aquella competencia matar a una persona seria tan insignificante como cortar por la mitad a algo tan bello.- Su mirada no cambiaba, no le importaba en absoluto, Su tono de voz era bajo y melancolico. – ¿Tendre que hacer siempre esto?, Para después simplemente acabar con vidas, Bueno. –Suspiro pesadamente. -Supongo que solo estoy echa para eso.- Por un segundo entristecio.

-Estoy muy impresionado contigo. –Era el profesor, Ella no parecio inmutarse. –Eres mi mejor estudiante, una lanza cuchillos maravillosa, y en el arco no hay quien te supere. –Aun asi lo elogios no hacían nada en ella, siempre había sido felicitada por su puntería, llevaba 6 años haciendo lo mismo y teniendo las mismas metas en la cabeza, buscar llevar honor a su familia, a esas alturas nada podía impresionarla, de vez en cuando algunos recuerdos la atormentaban pero una parte de ella finjia que no le importaba.

Se levanto sin decirle nada a su profesor, y se apoyo en el árbol mientras veia la maya que delimitaba su distrito también visible desde ese punto. El profesor compredio esa acción que comenzaba a ser constante en la chica.

-Lamento lo de tu amigo.- Aun no obtenia respuesta alguna. –Michael era de mis mejores estudiantes, no mejor que tu claro, Solia hablar sobre abandonar el distrito y buscar una mejor vida en el bosque, ¿Jamas pensaste en ir con el?- Quzo rendirse al notar que no podría entablar una conversación con ella, siempre era callada y reservada, limitándose a decir lo necesario y a concentrarse en sus deberes.

El único gran amigo que tenia era otro chico que también provenia de su comuna pobre, Michael, este deseoso de encontrar una mejor vida cruzo el limite, y paso un dia para después ser encontrado y cruelmente castigado, hasta la muerte.

-La revolución no sirve de nada si eres el único dispuesto a pelear- El profesor sonrio y siguió escuchando, cuando ella hablaba, sus palabras eran tan firmes que lograban manipular a cualquiera. –Supongo que tuve parte de la culpa, Yo le infundi esas ideas de revolución, pero el quizo ir mas alla. Tenia visión, su error, no confiar en nadie mas que en mi, mis prioridades están aquí, cuando este lista me ire, Tambien era impulsivo.- Tenia una de las alas de mariposa en su mano, al recordar tremendas injusticias, la apretó tan fuerte que casi la convirtió en nada, arruinando su belleza. -…Injusticias… Es lo único que queda ahora.

-No pudo ser tan malo-

-¿ah no?- Lo miro a los ojos con rabia. –Literalmente lo destrozaron a latigazos, después lo enviaron al norte, hicieron que cargara pesados costales de rocas, sobre su herida espalda y lo dejaron mal herido solo en una tormenta en el bosque, encadenado a un árbol, Pudo haber muerto de hambre, pero esa misma noche murió de hipotermia.-

El hombre a su lado se quedo estupefacto, jamas lo supo, se sintió mal por la chica, pero aun asi ella hablaba con seriedad y sin tristeza de las horribles cosas que le hicieron a su mejor y único amigo, quien logro hacer que Alice no se la pasara de un lado a otro, callada y sola, el la hizo reir en contadas ocaciones, lo cual mas le dolia a Alice.

La chica salio de sus pensamientos y sin decir nada se alejo del lugar llendo a la salida de la escuela.

….

Pasaron unos minutos y Alice seguía sentada sola en la entrada de la escuela. Poco después llego su padre que se mostraba más serio de lo normal.

-Hola hija, ven conmigo para que hablemos- Dio media vuelta y continuo caminando, Alice se levanto del suelo y lo siguió sin decir nada, casi había olvidado la posible razón por la que su padre necesitaba hablar tan seriamente con ella.

En silecio comenzaron a acercarse a el lugar donde se haría la cosecha para los juegos, junto a este lugar había un pequeño terreno baldio bastante elevado, lo escalaron hasta llegar a la cima donde se sentaron uno junto al otro, desde ahí se apreciaba perfectamente la pequeña y pobre comuna donde vivian, y la extrema diferencia que había con las que estaban a sus alrededores.

-Me he encontrado con algunos de tus maestros, han dicho que tienes una puntería exelente-

-Soy buena-

-Exelente supongo yo….- Miro un rato hacia su casa. –Porque no le das un vistazo a nuestro distrito, ¿Qué te parece?-

-Supongo que esta bien- Dijo insegura.

-Podria estar mejor no crees, Despues de todo si ves casi al límite, aún hay una pequeña parte muy pobre- Señalo el lugar.

-Así es- Evitaba a toda costa que su padre la viera a los ojos.

-Nuestro hogar y las personas que nos rodean se mueren en la miseria, mientras los demás crecen…. Pero se puede mejorar.-

-….-

-Puedes ayudar, y tienes una oportunidad de hacerlo- Apunto hacia el lugar de la cosecha. –Tú tienes la opción de demostrar lo fuerte que eres, darle honor a tu familia y mejorar la situación de nuestro hogar y comuna.

Su cuerpo se enfrio y no podía hablar, estaba completamente impactada o lo que su padre le había pedido, ¿Ofrecerse como cosecha para los juegos?, durante años y como cualquier otro joven le asustaba por completo el hecho de que su nombre fuera pronunciado, ¿Acaso su pare no entendia lo peligroso que podía ser?, ¿Le importaba mas el dinero que podría ganar que la vida de su hija?

-Papá… Yo…- Antes de querer responder con sus verdaderos sentimientos le dio un vistazo a su hogar y casas aledañas que estaban por caerse, y la triste mirada de su padre que se negaba a encarar a su hija. Cerró los ojos y apretó los puños, aparto todo miedo y se sintió más segura de si misma que nunca. -…Acepto- Dijo con fuerza...

Su padre volteo y la miro con miedo.

-Se que es lo que debo hacer, y se que puedo, para eso he entrenado toda mi vida ¿Verdad?-

-Asi es, Cuando subas ahí me tendras mas orgulloso que nunca- Se levanto del lugar y mirándola a los ojos solo asintió y se fue de ahí.

Alice mantuvo la mirada abajo observo su distrito como despidiéndose, porque por un instante pensó que podría ser la ultima vez que lo veria.

….

-Damas y caballeros, ah llegado de nuevo el momento de seleccionar a los 2 jovenes representantes del distrito 2 para los 74 juegos del hambre- En esta ocacion quien hablaba sobre el escenario era una mujer de unos 70 años y ropa extremadamente extravagante. –Y sin más preámbulo la dama seleccionada es…-

Mientras la señora examinaba el bote de cristal lleno de papeles, Alice denuevo cerro los ojos y contuvo la respiración, ella se encontraba dentro del grupo de chicas de su edad, su padre estaba acompañado de otros soldados y la miraba esperando a que dijera algo.

-"Tengo que hacerlo"- Penso y sin dudarlo mas se abrió paso entre la multitud y se coloco en un lugar donde pudieran verla. -¡Soy voluntaria!- Grito.

-Exelente, como era de esperarse, aquí en el distrito 2 hay una voluntaria.- Arrojo el papel que recién saco, nuevamente a la urna.

-¡Yo también me ofresco!- Grito un chico dentro del publico. Alice se giro al igual que todo el mundo para buscar al chico que en pocos segundos salio de su grupo y se paro junto a la chica. Ninguno intercambio miradas.

-Vaya, Pero que jóvenes tan valientes se encuentran hoy en dia, ahora los invito a subir aquí- Hizo un ademan a su lado.

Ambos lentamente caminaron hacia el escenario, aunque ningúno demostrara miedo o inseguridad en su mirada, nadie podía saber que pensaban, solo se oian comentarios en voz baja y el suspiro de alivio de muchos.

-Diganle a todos sus nombres y edad-

-Alicia Rosalin, 17 años- Dijo con la mirada fría y sombria, apuntado a su padre.

-Bakura Jones, 17 años- Igual de inexpresivo.

-¡Damas y caballeros aquí tenemos a nuestros tributos!, ¡2 Jovenes que desbordan valentía!- A diferencia de los últimos distritos en este resonaron los aplausos por todo el lugar, La confianza depositada en ambos chicos era inmensa. Pero lo que seguían ignorando muchos era que 23 morirían.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Estoy por fin de ¡Vacaciones!, mil disculpas, pero me estoy trasnochado. Mentira en vacaciones siempre lo ago., pero aun así son las 4 de la mañana y ya quiero dormir pero no descansare hasta subir el Cap. xD.

Respecto a mi otro fic ya casi está listo el otro cap, tengo toda esta semana para escribir así que daré lo mejor de mí, además estoy trabajando en un nuevo proyecto que espero les guste.

Gracias por leer, Duerman temprano, ganen sus materias y luego quémenlo todo el 31 de diciembre porque este es un ¡"#$%& Año. xD

Bye, No olviden comentar.


End file.
